Triangle of Love
by illeana adaire
Summary: Had requests to make my drabble from Ron's point of view in "You Look So Good in Love" into a full story, so here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it! Before I forget, I will be writing this from Ron, Hermione, and Draco's point of views!
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say thank you to my gorgeous beta, twistedartist, for her help on getting this chapter rolling and to alex11215 for the idea to write this story****! Y'all should definitely go and look at their work! I think you'll love it as much as I do! Love ya babe!**

A tall, solid, red head with a face bedecked with freckles, entered his flat, longing for the dinners he would have as a child living with his parents at the burrow. He sniffed the air, smelling what his girlfriend since school had cooked for him. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. It didn't smell anything like what his mother would make! He glared and slammed the door before stalking into the kitchen and glaring at the nervous looking, frizzy haired woman dressed in a beautiful form fitting, black dress with a slit that went from the middle of one high heeled foot clean up to her thigh, standing beside a table with two plates of food, a single lit candle, and scattered rose petals waiting on it. She quickly walked over to him and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Welcome home, love. How was work?"  
"Work?" He repeated snidely, "Work was great, Hermione! My day was great until I came home to smell this monstrosity!" He told her, gesturing at the table with their dinner on it.  
She looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry, Ron. I really tried. I wanted our anniversary dinner to be perfect for you."  
"Well it's not," He said sneering at the food, as he waved a hand at the table, "Clean it up, I'm going out!"  
She looked at him, with jaw dropped, her broken heart showing in her tear filling eyes, as he apparated out of their kitchen with a loud pop.

Hermione continued to stand staring at the spot where he'd been standing, hot tears falling freely down her now burning cheeks. She looked down at her dress and felt her heart wrench even more before turning and looking at the table and meal that she'd worked so hard on. Maybe tomorrow she would get it right, she thought, as she slowly cleared the table her heart breaking more and tears falling faster with each thing that she took off of it. Once everything was finally cleared off of it, she slowly dragged herself up to her room, removed the beautiful dress that she'd bought specifically for tonight, cleaned off her make-up, and crawled into bed. She lay there and proceeded to cry herself to sleep. A loud pop from in the bedroom startled her from her fitful slumber. She lay there quietly, with baited breath waiting for her boyfriend to climb into bed and wondering just how long she'd slept. Her body felt as though it'd only been a few minutes, but her mind felt as though she'd slept all night. She opened one eye and looked at the clock on her bedside table, seeing that it was two thirty in the morning. She'd slept for maybe three hours. Finally the bed sagged on his side and he pulled her into her arms, her sense of smell immediately being assaulted with the strong smell of alcohol, and an even stronger smell of another woman's perfume. She lay rigid in his arms, pulling away after the few seconds that it took for him to pass out, probably from the all the liquor that he'd imbibed while he was out. She quietly snuck out of bed and over to their dresser, where she scribbled a note in lipstick on the mirror telling him that she had to think about things, then pulled out her wand, using magic to pack a bunch of her belongings into a suitcase before tiptoeing from the room and into the living room, where she quietly apparated from their flat.

Ron stretched in his sleep and went to pull the slim, curvy body of his girlfriend against him, for their morning bout of intimacy before he left for work. She was at least good at that, he thought smiling, until he realized that the body she was reaching for was no longer there. In fact her side of the bed was cold, as though it'd been vacated for hours. He sat up and scanned the room for her, smelling the air for her atrocious cooking, finding no sign of either, before his eyes fell upon the light pink lipstick words on their dresser mirror. He glared at the mirror, refusing to read it, sure that she was in the kitchen with another "surprise" for him. Hoping to make up for last night's failure, he thought to himself.  
"Well, I supposed that I had better go in there and let her know that I forgive her. Who knows, maybe she's got that hot dress on," He grinned, feeling himself grow more and more aroused as he thought about it her in that dress. He'd been aroused when he'd left the night before too, because of that dress, and then when he'd found that woman at the bar, in her tight, leather mini skirt, and fishnet shirt with nothing but a bra underneath, his shaft became so swollen that it'd hurt. He stopped, remembering how that woman had felt, and rubbed a hand along himself, before rushing into the kitchen to have his girlfriend take care of his mood. He frowned when she wasn't there. Maybe she's laying on the couch, waiting for me, he thought, hurrying into the living room. She wasn't there either. He went back into their room and walked over to the mirror, finally reading her words.  
"_Dearest Ronald, I smelled another woman's perfume on you again last night. I cannot take that pain anymore. I love you dearly, and so I have left to try and clear my head and think about the best thing to make our relationship work. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise that I will be back. I love you with all my heart, Hermione"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I must say thank you to my beautiful beta, for helping me when I got stuck! Loves ya girlie!**

A tall, lanky, muscular blonde stood in the middle of the stage in the Theatre of Dionysus, watching the sun slowly rise into the sky, when he heard the recognizable sound of someone apparating behind him. He turned and looked, shocked to see an all too familiar head of frizzy hair, while the owner of that hair had dropped to her knees and let out a heart wrenching sob without even looking around.  
The man frowned as he walked over to her, and placed a hand right above her back, "Hermione?"  
The woman looked up startled and quickly tried to wipe her tears away as she stared at him, without a single bit of recognition in her brown eyes. Eyes that always had reminded him of warm brandy whenever he'd looked into them.  
"Do I know you?" She asked him, her voice quavering.  
He studied her for a moment, "You really don't recognize me, Granger?" He asked as he brushed wayward strands of platinum blonde hair away from his gray eyes. She looked at him closely, then shook her head.  
He sighed and shook her head, "I can think of one sure fire way for you to remember me, but I refuse to call you that ever again," He told her, sighing again when she still continued to look confused. He shook his head, "So where's Weasel? Back in school you were mad for each other! Or is he still acting like Potter's love sick pup?"  
She scrambled to her feet, recognition filling her eyes at the same time, along with fear and loathing. Those last two hurt more than he'd expected. He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that he'd been a real sod back when she'd known him in school.  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked grabbing her wand from wear she'd stashed it in the waist band of her jeans, and pointing it in his face.  
Draco held his hands up and backed up a step, she could be pretty scary if she wanted to bed, "Calm down, Hermione. I just wanted to see if you were alright," He told her watching her wand warily. She took a step closer to him, and he chanced a look into her eyes. To his surprise, they no longer held any loathing or fear, they only showed intense pain.

Hermione looked away from the platinum blonde in front of her, dropping her wand at the same time. She strode past him to stand at the edge of the stage, her back to him as she looked out over the rows and rows of empty seats.  
"I've always wanted to come here," She told him feeling him walk up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. To her surprise the contact didn't revolt her, instead it was oddly enough, rather comforting. She turned to look at him, tears filling her eyes once more, though she tried in vain to keep them from falling. He caught her off guard by brushing a thumb along her cheek, erasing the single tear that had escaped. The gesture, undid her completely and she burst into tears once more.  
"It was my fault," She said, grateful when Malfoy pulled her to him and held her, stroking her frizzy hair, soothingly.

Draco frowned, unable to make out what she'd said before he'd pulled her against him, but as she cried she kept repeating it, until he finally understood what she'd been saying, "What was your fault? What happened?" He waited with baited breath, hoping that she wouldn't be suspicious and think that he had ulterior motives to comforting her. In so many ways, he knew that he was different from that kid back at school. Unlike the younger him, he'd learned compassion and a touch of humility didn't hurt either. That probably had to do with Astoria running around on him for so long before he'd finally gotten up the nerve to file for a divorce.  
She looked up at him rather suspiciously for a few moments, then evidently seeing something that she could trust in his eyes, she nodded then pulled away and turned her back to him, "Last night was Ron's and my anniversary and I screwed it up. I screw everything up. I tried so hard last night to gt things right for once. I bought a beautiful dress, scattered rose petals on the table, lit a candle, and made dinner. I tried to make his favorite, but I messed it up. I always mess up! If I hadn't I wouldn't….I wouldn't have….I wouldn't have driven him into someone else's bed," She said, the last part coming out on a sob.  
Draco patted her head, "It was not your fault, Hermione. Ron is just a bloody wanker that can't see what a great thing he has," He told her, his voice calm though on the inside he could feel his blood begin to boil.

Hermione continued to cry and this new Draco's shoulder until her eyes ran dry, then she pulled away gently and sat down staring out at the freshly risen sun. She turned and looked at him when she felt his presence as he sat down beside her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her knees on her chin, completely oblivious to the way that Draco was staring at her legs as she did that. After a matter of minutes, keeping her eyes open was starting to prove a chore, and finally she allowed them to close, only to be awoken a few minutes later to her shoulder being shaken.  
"C'mon, Hermione," Draco said softly as he helped her to slowly stand up, "Let's get you to my hotel, so you can get a decent sleep."  
She nodded, too tired to be even the slightest bit suspicious of going to his hotel. She held onto his shoulder as he apparated them into a lush hotel suite. Yawning, the emotionally drained witch let Draco lead her to a large bed and lay her down, her eyes fluttered closed the second her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you that have read this story, and to my beautiful beta, twistedartist, for all of her hard work to help me keep this story going. Otherwise, I doubt I would even manage a chapter a month.**

Ron sat in his best mate's kitchen looking at his six month pregnant little sister, "I swear, Gin, I don't know why she'd have left! I was hoping that maybe she'd have told you. I feel lost without her!" He declared looking at Ginny pitifully. He really was lost without her. Who was going to cook his dinner, as lousy as it was? Who was going to clean the flat while he was at work? Even if she was miserable at that, as well.  
He watched as his sister shook her head, "I'm sorry Ron, but we haven't heard from her," She said, placing a hand on her rounded stomach. That gave him an idea. Once he got that run away bitch to return home, he'd stop using the contraceptive spell, and permit her to experience the blessings that would result from him spilling himself into her. He smiled at the thought; that would teach her a lesson and keep her from flitting off again. Unless, he frowned as another thought crossed his mind. What if she was having an affair? She could very well be getting filled with some other guy's seed. No, she would never risk angering him that much! Shaking his red hair, Ron looked at his sister and saw her looking at him as though he'd gone round the bend.  
"Alright, Ron?"  
"Yea," He said, "I'm afraid that I might not be myself at the moment. I just want her to come home."

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her. That definitely wasn't Ron's cologne that she smelled, she thought as she turned to see where she was and whose arms those were. Her jaw dropped in shock to see that she was wrapped tightly in a blonde's arms. She looked at her surroundings, and felt faint as the events from the night before came crashing down on her. She wasn't just wrapped in a blonde's arms; she was wrapped in _the_ blonde's arms, with their legs entangled together. Draco Malfoy, the old prince of Slytherin was holding her close, and what was worse was that she felt safe and comforted in his embrace, not to mention a little turned on. Gently, the witch tried to disengage herself from the former Slytherin, without waking him, but to no avail. The moment she had started to unwrap herself from him, she found herself looking into a striking pair of gray eyes. It hit her again that this Draco had none of the malice and contempt in his eyes that used to be there all the time when they were still in school.  
"Morning," He said with a smile, as he looked at her as though she were beautiful.  
"What…What happened last night?" She stammered, curious as to why she'd woken up in this position.  
"You had a bad dream and when I tried to wake you up, you grabbed my arm. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you by pulling away."  
"Oh," She looked down, feeling embarrassed. Sure, she was happy that nothing had happened, but she was embarrassed because she thought that Malfoy would even want anything like that with her.  
He smiled, "I must admit, it was rather difficult behaving with you lying there like that."  
Without realizing what she was doing, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him softly. What shocked her even more was his response. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss, and causing her to moan softly as she returned it with all the pent up passion that she had inside of her.

Draco groaned as she responded with such enthusiasm. He ran a hand along her thigh softly, causing her breath to catch before he wrapped it around his waist, pulling her closer to him. He nearly went undone as she whimpered in pleasure as their bodies got closer to each other. She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer still, before she loosened her grip and pushed against his chest slightly. He stopped and looked into her warm amber eyes, which were darker from desire.  
"We can't do this," She said, her voice husky with want, "We're both in committed relationships."  
"Actually, Astoria and I got divorced nearly two years ago," He told her, not wanting to relinquish his hold on her.  
Draco watched as though entranced as she lifted a hand and placed it upon her chest, "I'm so sorry," She told him, her voice still husky from the passion released by his kiss.  
He watched her swallow, as she stared at his mouth, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. Smiling, Draco leaned towards her and kissed her again with a groan, unable to resist himself, where she was concerned.

Ron looked around the quiet empty flat, his stomach protesting loudly from hunger. He glared before he left, apparating himself right outside of his favorite bar for the week. He wondered if his little romp from the previous night would be there again. Grinning, Ron entered the bar and looked around, hoping to catch sight of the unnatural blonde hair of his latest desires. She wasn't there, he noted, before setting his sights upon another woman, this time one with cherry red hair, and all too noticeable mousy brown roots. He sighed, already longing for Hermione's untouched hair. Shaking his head with a shrug, Ron walked over to the fake red head and noticed that wasn't the only thing fake about her. The woman looked like a candidate for plastic surgery. Shrugging again, Ron sat down across from her and grinned, signaling for someone to bring them a drink.  
"Hey there," He said, slowly looking her over, grinning more when he notice her uncross her legs to cross them again, her breathing growing slightly heavy, "I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you are, from the doorway."  
The woman smiled, seductively at him as two drinks were brought over to them. The same two he'd ordered for himself and the other woman the night before.  
"Let's cut to the chase," She purred, "I want you," She placed a hand on his thigh, "And I'm quite sure, that you want me." She said as she slowly slid her had up the inside of his thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, thank you to my lovely beta twistedartist for her ideas. Also her and I are cowriting a story Letters of the Broken on mine Letters in Madness on hers, you should check it out and check out her other work! Sorry to take so long on putting this chapter up. Was in a bit of a funk, then got distracted by Letters. I'll try and be quicker with the next chapter! ^_^!**

Hermione threw herself into his kisses, reveling in the feel of his hand as he slid it up her shirt and cupped a breast in it, causing her to whimper in pleasure. He pulled his mouth away from her and kissed up her jaw to her nibble on her ear.  
"You feel so good," He breathed.  
She froze and tensed up as a flashback from Ron ran through her head. He'd say the same thing every time they were in bed. She shook her head then pushed gently against his chest, "Draco, I can't do this. You may no longer be with Astoria, but I am still with Ron."  
He slowly pulled his hand out, brushing it ever so softly down her ribcage, "If you should leave him, Hermione, I would love to explore this further."  
"I don't know, Draco. I should leave him, he cheated on me, but I drove him to it. I'm a horrible person, but I love him. It makes it so hard for me to let him go the way that he wants me to. I should just be thankful that he's putting up with all of my failures," She told him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks once more.  
"No, no, no, shh! Don't cry babe, please don't cry. If anything it's Weasel that's the failure. You are a beautiful woman, and he's not appreciating it!" He watched her cry a moment longer, "Now come on, and dry those tears. Let's go out to dinner."  
She looked up at him, and wiped her eyes, she still found it odd, just how different he was, "Where?" She asked, slightly suspiciously.  
"The hotel's private beach," He said, grinning at her, his smile causing her heart to skip a beat.  
"Private beach?" She'd never been to a hotel that had a private beach.  
"Come on," He said as he grabbed her hand, "I'll show you, you're going to love it!" With that she allowed him to lead her out of the room.

Ron looked at the woman lying beside him on the bed. She'd been alright, but he'd had to fake his orgasm. No matter how hard or fast he'd thrust into her, no matter what angle or position he'd tried, he could not finish. Finally after two long hours, he'd given up and faked it. Though, evidently she had as much brains as she did her natural hair color though, for afterwards, she'd practically purred about how she must have been the greatest shag he's had since he hadn't wanted to stop. Not that she'd minded of course, he thought ruefully, while he quietly climbed out of bed. No, that bint had wanted to go again. Couldn't get enough of him, he still couldn't figure out how he'd finally gotten out of all her requests. The next three times hadn't been as bad. The second go he'd gone into the bathroom first and cast a quick spell, once he'd finished that he returned to her and as he'd thrust inside her sheath he'd nearly cried out in ecstasy she was much tighter this time. He'd roughly turned her so that she wasn't looking at him and had proceeded to ride her rough and fast, pausing only to keep from cuming inside of her before she'd finished. Her cries of delight were making it rather difficult for him though. The third and fourth time had been easier to contain himself, but Merlin that spell he'd used was a wonder! He'd even enjoyed himself so much that he'd let her suck on his shaft. She'd been better than the Hermione, though he'd been Hermione's first, and he was still teaching her. The more she'd sucked on him though, the more he'd wanted to release himself inside of her, but she wouldn't let him. As he'd tried to pull away, the bloody woman had threatened to bite him, so he'd let her have her fun, crying out as he'd spilled inside her mouth not long after. She'd gotten quite aggressive. A little too aggressive after that and he'd decided he couldn't deal with it any more. He sighed as he apparated himself back his flat, hoping that Hermione had come back to her senses and returned while he'd been out. A good lay was what he needed, and right now, he wanted that lay to be her. She didn't need to know it had been some cheap floozy that had gotten him hard. All she needed to know was that he wanted a good rumble and she was going to give it to him.  
"'Ey, 'Mione, what are you going to try to make me for dinner tonight?" He called out once inside his home. He frowned when his question was greeted by silence. Where the in the hell was she? She'd had more than a few hours to have her little hissy fit, and he'd been more than willing to forgive her for it, but she should have been home by now. He wasn't going to be quite so forgiving if she didn't come home in the next twenty-four hours.

Draco grinned down at the girl whose hand he held within his own, "Close your eyes," He said as they came to a door without a window.  
"Why?" She asked, still looking highly suspicious.  
Laughing, he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry so much. I promise I am not going to do anything to hurt you. If I was, I would have done it up in the room."  
She studied him for a minute, before nodding and closing her eyes. He smiled again, the know it all witch that had once been his worst enemy, was now gorgeous, and standing here making him feel like a boy again. He opened the door and pulled the beautiful witch through it, emerging on a private beach that appeared to him as though it was rivaling her in beauty. The water was clear as crystal as it gently lapped at the bright, white sands. He took a deep breath, enjoying the scenery and the woman with him, before he told her that she could open her eyes. Draco reveled in their beauty as they slowly opened and took in their surroundings.  
"Draco, it's beautiful," She said almost breathlessly.  
Smiling, he gently tilted her chin so that she was looking up at him, "You're beautiful," He told her, enjoying the blush that spread across her cheeks, "Come on, let's go pick a spot!"  
She nodded at him, her face still red. He found that he really enjoyed making her blush. It was really easy to do and she looked beautiful with her cheeks glowing red. He led her along the glittering white sand until they found a spot that she seemed to prefer above all the others. It really was a good spot, the water lapped gently at the sand a few feet away, a sun bleached piece of driftwood lay with two indents in it that looked to be about the right size for people to sit, and with a quick wave of the wand, they could easily add a make shift table to put in front of the wood for their food. This was going to be a great evening, Draco thought as he looked once more at the little witch by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the late update. Triangle took a back burner to letters. I shall try to update more quickly with the next chapter! Thank you twistedartist! Without her wornderful beta work I would probably not have this finished yet.**

She was actually having fun with Draco Malfoy, Hermione realized as they stood with their feet in the water after having consumed what had to have been the best picnic dinner she'd ever had. Frowning, the witch turned and looked at the blonde man standing beside her. Why did this feel so right? What was it about him that made her forget about Ron so easily? Was it wrong that she was enjoying herself more with him in a matter of one day than she'd ever enjoyed herself in all of her years with Ronald? She couldn't let herself think of that too much at the moment, else she'd go mad. What could she think about? Oh, yes, the sand. How beautiful and white it was, much like Draco's sun bleached, platinum blonde, hair. Groaning, Hermione earned herself the attention of the man who seemed to be consuming her thoughts. She looked up at him and found herself getting lost in his steely gray eyes. They really were beautiful eyes, she thought to herself right before feeling his lips crush down upon hers, causing her blood to burn.

Draco gathered Hermione closer to him as he continued to assault her mouth with his. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and was pleased when she met his with her own. The soft moan that emitted from her throat as their tongues dueled was all he needed to hear for his growing erection to become painfully hard. If he didn't take this little witch soon, he was going to lose it, he thought to himself as she continued to whimper as he pulled her tightly against him so that she could have no doubts about his arousal. He groaned into her mouth as she tried to get closer to him, as though she were trying to get inside of him. Oh, but he did not mind at all. The clothing that separated them was become too much of a barrier. Removing his mouth from hers, he started to kiss his way down her face to her neck where he proceeded to nibble on her soft skin. He placed his hands inside the waist line of her jeans. When she didn't pull away he moved his hands to the front, undid the button and zipper, before dipping one hand into her panties to find her moist center. He gently rubbed at her swollen nub before slipping a finger into her velvet sheath.

She moaned again as she took the button of his jeans into her hands and struggled to unbutton them, whimpering softly as he proceeded to slide a second finger inside of her and rubbed at her walls while working on her nub once more with his thumb. A soft cry of delight escaped from her mouth as she finally succeeded in getting his button undone. She proceeded to unzip his jeans and take his thick shaft into her hand, enjoying the feel of silk over steel. She grinned as he groaned his approval, while her hand stroked him softly.

He couldn't take it anymore, losing it completely when she grinned at him, removed his hand from inside her pants and knelt before him, taking the length of him into the hot, moist, cavern of her mouth. She scraped her teeth very lightly over him before teasing his tip with her tongue, "Merlin, Hermione!" He choked out and she sucked on him and cupped his balls in one hand, massaging them gently in her palm. Wrapping his fingers in her thick, curly, hair, Draco started to mindlessly thrust his hips, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth, making her moan her approval. That was it, "Hermione! I'm going to…Oh god!" He gently pushed her back onto the sand and removed her pants rather quickly before shedding his own. He then proceeded to lift her shirt, revealing that she was wearing a thin, lacey bra that hooked in the front. Deftly unsnapping the bra, he bent over her and took one, full, breast into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over the rosy peak, before licking his way slowly down her body until he'd found her nub with his tongue. Her answering intake of breath was all the response needed to stick his tongue inside her sheath. He lapped at her juices then licked his way back up her body, replacing his tongue with his sensitive tip. Hermione's hips thrust unconsciously, trying to take all of him into her. Merlin, this witch was going to be his undoing, Draco thought as he thrust into her, groaning aloud at how hot and tight she was.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist thrust her hips to encourage him to start moving, but he remained still for another moment before he started to thrust roughly filling her completely. She met his frenzied pace with her own, crying out when his mouth claimed her breast as he continued to pound into her. Her body started clenching tighter around his, and she whimpered, begging him to give her the release that she so desperately wanted. His thrust started getting faster, deeper, harder, until her body began to shake with her orgasm and she cried out his name while he spilled his seed inside of her.

Ron lay on his couch, his stomach protesting loudly to the lack of food. Where the hell was she? He wondered as he glared at the clock. She should be at home in their kitchen cooking him his dinner. Heaving an exasperated sigh, the red head leapt off the couch and paced the living room before deciding to return to the bar. He'd grab some dinner and perhaps a little "dessert" he thought with a grin. Hopefully this time it wouldn't be like that artificial red haired woman from earlier. Maybe he'd find the woman from the night before. Now that had been a great time. She'd known everything to do to make him want to ride her roughly, not stopping after filling her with his seed. He let out a groan as he rubbed his hardened shaft. Oh yea, he really hoped that she would be there again tonight.


End file.
